una extraña poción
by miaka yuki snape
Summary: para mejorar la relación entre los alumnos de las distintas clases se les asigna una nueva tarea deberan realizar una poción pero los grupos serán un problema, un alumno de griffindor con uno de Slytherin, que podrá resultar?
1. Chapter 1

Clases de Pociones.

Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia obviamente no me pertenece, (como quisiera que así fuera, jajaja) son obviamente de la genial J.K. Rowling

Que consigo? Simplemente saciar mi sed de escritora frustrada.

Sumario: es una historia sobre la fabricación de una poción bastante particular, .

Parejas: Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black (mis personajes favoritos y los mejores -)

Aclaraciones y advertencias: es una historia clasificada R, es decir no apta todo público. Es un Slash o Yaoi o M/M. Y no necesariamente va a seguir la línea argumental de los libros. Tengan compasión es mi primer Fic de este tipo.

Son bienvenidos los comentarios, ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc.

Capítulo 1: Síntomas inesperados.

Era viernes por la mañana, otra vez la pesadilla para los griffindors, 2 horas de pociones con los Slytherin, y con el viejo profesor Slughorn siempre favoreciendo a sus alumnos del club Slughorn. Obviamente ninguno de los 4 merodeadores había ingresado a dicho club. Ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para la clase y el problema era….

- ¡Vamos Padfoot levantate, que llegaremos tarde! - gritaba James mientras que Peter sacudía al moreno que aún dormía profundamente.

- A ver déjenme a mí - decía el castaño Remus Lupin, mientras movía su varita y pronunciaba -Aguamenti -

de pronto brotaba del extremo de su varita un chorro de agua fría que caía sobre Sirius haciéndolo levantar de un salto.

- ¡que rayos te pasa Moony, quieres ahogarme!- decía el moreno mientras sus amigos se desatornillaban de la risa.

Al fin listos, corrieron a las mazmorras para no llegar nuevamente tarde, al entrar al aula se dirigieron a sus asientos justo a tiempo.

Slughorn dijo - bueno, bueno, silencio por favor, estuve hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y él cree conveniente mejorar la relación entre los estudiantes de las distintas casa. Me ha pedido que diseñe un plan de trabajo para tal propósito. -

Una cara de horror se dibujaba en cada uno de los estudiantes. "quien diablos va a querer mejorar la relación con esas asquerosas y vil serpientes" pensaban los gryffindors. Mientras que los Slytherin no estaban mucho más contentos " esto es una locura, patéticos gryffindors "

- bien he decidido ponerlos en pareja para que trabajen el resto del año- continúo diciendo el profesor.

Fue nombrando cada grupo, uno peor que el otro, todos protestaban por su perra suerte pero no había nada que hacer.

─ Valla suerte la mía, tengo que aguantar a todopoderoso - Malfoy - decía un Sirius Black fuera de sí.

-No sé de que te quejas a mí me toco a Snivellus Snapy - decía un apesadumbrado Lupin.

La rata Petegrew, estaba completamente pálido como un fantasma, parado al lado de Bellatrix Black. Quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, un movimiento en falso y seria rata asada. Por su parte a Prongs no le había ido tan mal, estaba con Narcisa Black, la chica más linda pero también la más odiosa de todo Slytherin.

La primera tarea era investigar sobre las propiedades de la Luparia y usarla para crear una poción, tenían 15 días para realizar el trabajo.

"Justo el tiempo que faltaba para la próxima luna llena" pensaba Lupin bastante afligido, viendo la cara de pocos amigos de su compañero.

Los primeros días fueron incómodos, se los pasaron en la biblioteca haciendo la investigación pero sin decirse una palabra. Si seguían así no lograrían nada, al final tragándose su orgullo y bajando la cabeza el castaño se acerco a Snape - eh, mm …. Severus!? Encontrasté algo? -

Severus lo miró como se mira a un insecto bajo la lupa, en voz baja y sarcástica contesto - tal vez, ya tengo algunas ideas.

Por un momento a Lupin se le cruzó que está era la oportunidad perfecta para Snapy de vengarse, tal vez incluso tratará de envenenarlo después de todo lo habían atormentado durante 6 años con todas sus bromas pesadas, pero no, snape no se atrevería a tal cosa o ¿¿si??.

Ideas van, ideas vienen, ya habían decidido que seguirían el plan del morocho después de todo Severus Snape era un genio en pociones mientras que él bueno… desastroso era poco. Así que pusieron manos a la obra, agregaron los ingredientes y debían dejarlos madurar en la poción por algunos días.

Mientras tanto James había caído bajo los encantos de Narcisa y Peter también cayó a los pies de Bellatrix, pero luego de que ella le lanzará la maldición cruciato (eso te pasa por asqueroso Traidor) por haber arruinado por tercera vez consecutiva la poción en la que trabajaban. Por su parte Sirius y Lucius llegaron al fin a un acuerdo … no hacer nada.

Pasaron 10 días y la poción estaba lista, era el momento de ver si funcionaba, pero dado que ninguno de los dos era tonto, agarraron una de las ratas del aula de transformaciones y le dieron a probar el brebaje. Unos segundos después de un fuerte estruendo la rata se había transformado en queso (supongo que tendría hambre), instantes después volvió a la normalidad.

Lo habían logrado, crearon una poción para transformarse a voluntad y ahora era su turno.

- Lupin en que piensas transformarte?- pregunto un tanto interesado Severus.

Por fin, erra su oportunidad, podría convertirse en algo por su voluntad, lo pensó un momento y contesto - en un león como el emblema de Griffindor y vos?

- mmm creo que seguiré tu idea, voy a transformarme en una serpiente -.

Llenaron dos vasos, se miraron y los vaciaron de un trago. Los minutos pasaban, ninguno de los dos cambiaba de forma, pero sin embargo un gran calor comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos.

El único pensamiento en sus mentes era, romperle la boca a besos a su compañero. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y con su lobo aullando por dentro, Lupin se abalanzo sobre Severus tirándolo al suelo. Lo besó con pasión, sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero.

¡Que rayos estaba pasando! Ninguno de los dos era gay, pero sus mentes estaban en huelga dejándole paso libre a su libido.

Severus comenzó a quitarle la ropa al castaño mientras este le besaba el cuello, moviéndose sobre él. Recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir de placer, estaba a mil y lo único en que pensaba era entrar en él. Snape dio vuelta la situación ahora él sobre Lupin, besándolo. siendo desnudado por su amante, fregando sus erecciones, moldeando sus cuerpos.

No podía contenerse más tenía que entrar dentro de Lupin o se volvería loco. Su razón se había nublado por completo y sin saber bien lo que hacia penetro al castaño, quien dio un grito de dolor.

Pero no podía decirle a Severus que se detuviera, abrio la boca pero solo podía gemir al sentir al morocho pentrarlo otra vez.

- AH! Mmm Severus, Sev más-

el moreno aceleraba los movimientos obedientes a la orden de su amante. "¡por dios que bien se sentía estar dentro del griffindor!" pensaba el morocho.

Siguió entrando y saliendo, ambos gemian, se besaban, en cualquier momento el slytherin se correría. Aumento más el ritmo y la fuerza en cada embestida, hasta que llego el potente órgasmo. cayó sobre el pecho de Lupin saliendo lentamente de él.

El castaño aún no había llegado al climax, su erección gritaba por atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno se puso a trabajar recorriendo con su lengua la dureza de su compañero, llevándosela a la boca, subía y bajaba acompañado con el moviendo de su lengua, masajeando los testículos del licantropo, hasta que Remus grito lleno de placer - AHH! POR MERLIN!!-.

Ambos estaban agotados acostados sobre el frío suelo del aula donde habían estado haciendo la poción. la razón comenzaba a volverles a medida que sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad.

"por las barbas de Merlín que diablos hice" pensaba Severus, no soy Gay todo lo contrario amo a Lily como pude coger a Lupin,

Mientras que el castaño pensaba… " se acerca la luna llena, maldito lobo me obligo a esto" .

Sin saber bien que hacer ni que decirse, se levantaron y se vistieron sin mirarse, hasta que ambos posaron sus ojos en la poción, ¿podría ser? ¿Acaso la poción había ocasionado esto?

Lupin se armo de valor y dijo - Severus crees que la poción?

- podría ser, tal vez deberiamos dársela a alguien más.- sentencio Severus-

Nota de la autora: ¿que harán ahora estos dos muchachos?, ¿a quien le darían la poción? ¿Era todo culpa de la poción? Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia obviamente no me pertenece, (como quisiera que así fuera,sobre todo Severus, jajaja) son obviamente de la genial J.K. Rowling

¿Qué consigo? Simplemente saciar mi sed de escritora frustrada.

Sumario: es una historia sobre la fabricación de una poción bastante particular, y una aventura para arreglar el desastre de su uso.

Parejas: Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin y algunas parejas más.

Aclaraciones y advertencias: es una historia clasificada R, es decir no apta todo público. Es un Slash o Yaoi o M/M. Y no necesariamente va a seguir la línea argumental de los libros, es decir no creo que terminen las parejas armadas como las unió Rowling . Tengan compasión es mi primer Fic de este tipo.

Una extraña poción

Capítulo 2: Sobredosis de Luparia.

De regreso a la sala común de Slytherin, Severus ve a su mejor amigo sentado en su sillón favorito.

-Lu, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo el moreno con voz de preocupación.

Lucius miró al recién llegado. Su compañero estaba serio y más pálido de lo normal. "¿otra vez habrá sido victima de los engreídos merodeadores?"

- Claro que podemos hablar, ven, vamos a mi habitación - dijo el rubio slytherin poniéndose de pie.

Entraron en una habitación exquisitamente decorada. Lucius se sentó en su cómoda cama y Severus en un sillón cercano. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. Hasta que Severus se armó de valor y le contó a su amigo lo que había acorrido con Lupin.

El muchacho rubio se quedo sin habla, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo. Claramente se hallaba en shock. Por fin sus pensamientos se organizaron y pudo decir - bueno, Sev, de seguro fue por la poción. Después de todo vos me habías dicho que amabas a Evans.-

-Sí, así es, AMO A LILY!! - terminó gritando el moreno. Bajo la mirada y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, luego de unos segundos continuo diciendo - Lu, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

Malfoy comenzó a preocuparse. "¿qué podría pedirme?" - si puedo ayudarte… lo haré- sentenció el rubio con algo de preocupación.

- Yo…este…quería pedirte que probaras la poción - dijo el morocho, algo temeroso y con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¡¡Que!! ¡¿quieres qué?!- grito un Malfoy fuera de si.

Severus se apresuro a decir - solo que pruebes un poco, si empiezas a actuar extraño yo te prometo que te detengo.-

Lucius Malfoy se quedo helado ante semejante pedido. "nadie en su sano juicio probaría eso, sabiendo cuales pueden ser las consecuencias". "vamos Lu, él es tú AMIGO, tú UNICO AMIGO". "es verdad, Sev nunca me pide nada y siempre me apoya". - Esta bien… lo haré, pero más te vale que me vigiles bien.-

El morocho Slyterin se había quedado sin habla. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna esperanza de que su amigo aceptara. Valla sorpresa. -Lu, te aseguro que voy a vigilarte, gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.-

-Bueno, bueno, pero tengo una condición- dijo Malfoy muy serio- no voy a tomar esa cosa así, la vamos a mezclar con un poco de Wisky de fuego y la tomo a la noche antes de dormir.-

Severus no estaba seguro de si era buena idea mezclar ambos líquidos. Pero después de que Lucius aceptara semejante petición no era momento de andar poniendo excusas al asunto. - Sí por supuesto, haremos lo que digas.-

-Bien, entonces vamos a almorzar, que luego tenemos historia de la magia y entrenamiento de Quidditch.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Remus Lupin con sus amigos. El tímido castaño, había decidido no decir nada de lo sucedido y actuar como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Con Severus habían acordado darle a probar la poción a otra persona, pero el Gryffindor jamás se atrevería a darle algo así a sus amigos.

Severus y Lupin no eran los únicos que habían pensado en dar a probar una poción a otra persona. Bellatrix había pensado lo mismo y sus blancos eran Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black. Peter había dicho que le daría a Sirius la poción, pero como bien dice el refrán: Del dicho al hecho, hay un largo trecho… al dirigirse a su habitación pensó "Sirius es mi amigo y sí algo me pasara, el me defendería". "no, no puedo hacerle algo así". Y a pesar de que Bella lo aterrorizaba decidió no hacer nada.

Bella estaba feliz, era su oportunidad de vengarse de Malfoy. Después de todo, "nadie me desprecia" pensaba la morena despechada. Aún le daba rabia el hecho de que fuera rechazada por Lucius, cuando lo invito el pasado año a la fiesta de San Valentín. Otra de las absurdas ideas de Dumbledore, las chicas tenían que invitar a los chicos al baile. Ella estaba segura de conseguir al más deseado de Slyterin, pero fue su hermana quien al final fue al baile con Malfoy.

Ya era tarde cuando se escurrió a la habitación de Lucius, el muchacho a esa hora estaba en la practica de Quidditch. Conociendo a Malfoy como lo conocía, sabía que antes de dormir se tomaba un vaso de Wisky de fuego. Ahí estaba la botella, junto a la cama. La agarro y vertió una cantidad considerable de su poción. Acomodo todo como estaba y se fue sigilosa a la espera del resultado.

Un par de horas más tarde, el cansado equipo de Slyterin regresaba a sus habitaciones luego de un largo entrenamiento y de una fabulosa cena. Tan cansados estaban Lucius y Severus que habían olvidado la botella de Wisky mezclada con la poción. Cada cual se fue a su habitación. Al entrar en la suya, Lucius se dirigió directamente a su cama y se derrumbo en ella. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero algo lo inquietaba. "maldita costumbre". Se incorporó tomo un vaso que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama, se sirvió un poco de su bebida favorita y se trago el contenido de una. Se sintió algo mareado y se derrumbo en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus, Narcisa y Bella fueron a la habitación de Lucius como todas las mañanas para buscarlo para desayunar. El morocho golpeo la puerta y entraron. Valla sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al rubio. Narcisa pego un grito, mientras Bella reía como loca. Severus se acerco a su amigo para verlo mejor. Era una horrible escena, Lucius Malfoy estaba convertido en piedra.

Nota de la Autora:

¿qué pasará ahora?. ¿Lucius se quedará de piedra?. ¿podrán los Slyterin ayudarlos?. Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero dar las gracias a Lupita Snape por su comentario alentador.

También a la gente del foro "los peores Fics" por sus críticas, espero haber mejorado algo, sino sigan tirandome caños. Tal vez algun día pueda mejorar.

Bueno ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia obviamente no me pertenece, (como quisiera que así fuera, jajaja) son obviamente de la genial J.K. Rowling

¿Qué consigo? Simplemente saciar mi sed de escritora frustrada.

Sumario: es una historia sobre la fabricación de una poción bastante particular, y una aventura para arreglar el desastre de su uso.

Parejas: Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin y algunas parejas más.

Aclaraciones y advertencias: es una historia clasificada R, es decir no apta todo público. Es un Slash o Yaoi o M/M. Y no necesariamente va a seguir la línea argumental de los libros, es decir no creo que terminen las parejas armadas como las unió Rowling . Tengan compasión es mi primer Fic de este tipo.

Una extraña poción

Capítulo 3.

El príncipe de piedra.

Lucius Malfoy era ahora, una estatua de piedra de tamaño real. Acostado sobre su cama.

- ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto?- preguntaba Narcisa.- Bella, ¿de qué demonios te ríes?. Esto no es gracioso.-

- No puede ser, esto no debía pasar.- decía Severus apenado.- Es mi maldita culpa, fue esa estupida poción.-

Bella dejo de reír y miraba a Severus con cara sorprendida. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿de qué poción hablas?-

El morocho relato el trato que había hecho con Lucius. Obviamente sin decir cual era la razón de semejante pedido.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? - Gritaba la rubia. - Ya tendría que haber vuelto a la normalidad, si solo se trataba de una poción temporal.-

- Hay algo que no saben.- declaraba la morocha media divertida.- Yo también agregue mi poción en esa botella. Supongo que no fue buena idea esta combinación.-

- ¡Bella! ¿cómo pudiste? -

- Sólo era una broma… una broma inocente.- se defendió la mayor de las hermanas.

- Tenemos que pedir ayuda a un profesor. - sentenciaba Narcisa. - Tenemos que regresarlo a la normalidad.

- ¡Estás loca! Exclamaba su hermana. - Nos expulsaran. -

- Lo hubieras pensado antes.-

- Tenemos que solucionarlo nosotros. Es fin de semana y el lunes comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad, no notarán la ausencia de Lucius.- dijo al fin Severus.

Las 2 chicas lo miraron. - Tienes razón, nosotros nos metimos en este lío. -

-¡¡NO!!, solo van a empeorar las cosas. Lucius no es un juguete.-

- Vamos hermanita, no quieres que nuestros padres me asesinen. ¿verdad?-

- Te lo mereces.-

- Narcisa Black soy tu hermana mayor y harás lo que diga. Además, lo más probable es que nuestro primo este igual.-

- ¿qué quieres decir? ¿por qué habría de pasarle algo a Sirius Black?- pregunto Severus.

- Bueno, yo le dije a Pettigrew que le dé nuestra poción a Black.-

- Hay que averiguar como reacciono, ve a preguntarle - sentencio Severus.

- Sí, claro, para que yo cargue con la culpa de todo, muy conveniente para ti.-

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! Iré yo a preguntarles - declaro Narcisa.

- ¿Tú? ¿Desde cuando te tratas con ellos? - dijo la morocha muy seria.

- Yo… bueno… Potter no es tan malo. Le preguntaré a él.-

Bella y Severus se miraron, no era común que Narcisa quisiera hablar con los Gryffindors.

- Como quieras. - dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

La realidad era que, Narcisa le había tomado gran cariño a James Potter. Era un chico amable, inteligente y divertido. Muy diferente a todos sus compañeros de Slytherin. Pero lo más importante, podía confiar en él. Narcisa no tenía que fingir ante él, que se creía superior a los demás por sus orígenes. El muchacho la escuchaba y aceptaba sus opiniones. No la veía como una simple muñeca de sangre pura con la cual continuar su linaje.

Durante los días en que trabajaron fabricando su poción, habían entablado una amistad. Pero como la rubia estaba preocupada de que su hermana o algún otro Slytherin se enterará de semejante amistad, hablo francamente con James.

Al principio el buscador de Gryffindor pensó que se trataba de una broma.

Flash Back

- ¿por qué te importa tanto lo que digan los demás? -

- No es eso, es solo que estando vos en gryffindor y tu forma de ser… a mí familia no le haría mucha gracia que fuéramos amigos. -

- No creo que sea para tanto. O ¿si? -

- ¿No?, en primer año, me hice amiga de una niña de Hufflepuff, hija de muggles. Bella se lo contó a mis padres. Ellos amenazaron con mandarme a Beauxbatons, sino elegía mejor a mis amistades. Después de todo solo los sangre pura van a ese colegio.-

- ¡Que Horrible!- exclamaba james indignado.

- Es por eso que yo… quería pedirte que… fingieras que yo te gusto … de esa forma parecerá normal que nos llevemos bien.-

- ¡QUE!-

- bueno si quieres, puedes decirle la verdad a tus compañeros de Gryffindor, pero ante mis compañeros… podrías fingir.-

James pensó un momento. Sabía que Narcisa era sincera y él le había tomado cariño. No quería que por su amistad, la muchacha tuviera problemas.

- Bueno, esta bien. No creo que halla problemas.-

- Genial.- exclamaba la rubia con una sonrisa de felicidad.

James le dijo que cuando necesite ayuda, solo lo fuera a buscar. Y él encantado haría lo que pudiera por ella. Y esta era una buena ocasión para pedir ayuda.

Fin del Flash Back

Narcisa había caminado hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. "genial y ahora ¿cómo lo busco?". la pregunta quedo respondida cuando un pequeño de primero se acercaba para entrar. "es mi oportunidad".

- ¡Oye! ¡Tú! Busca a Potter por mí. - le ordeno Narcisa con su cara más amenazante.

El pequeño entro corriendo, asustado. "Perfecto, debí ser más amable. Seguro que no le dirá nada".

Pero un minuto después salió james. - ¡Narcisa! Hola, un niño me dijo que me buscaban.-

- sí, yo … necesito hablar contigo … necesito tú ayuda.-

Narcisa relató lo sucedido con Lucius y le pregunto si Sirius estaba bien. James se quedo pensando un momento.

- Sirius esta bien, hasta donde sé no le han dado nada a tomar.-

- Bueno … yo…-

- No creo que halla sido precisamente la combinación de las dos pociones.- sentenció James, ante la mirada sorprendida de Narcisa.

¿qué sabe James que los Slytherin ignoran?

¿podrá James y el resto de los merodeadores ayudar a Narcisa?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Nota de la autora:

¡¡Hola Gente!! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Los comentarios, críticas, ideas y demás cosas son bienvenidas. Así sé si vale la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu comentario Lupita Snape, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Se que Sev y Remus han aparecido muy poco en estos dos últimos capítulos pero la verdad es que los estoy reservando para más adelante. Si supieran la idea que tengo. Jeje.

Besos a todos

Miaka Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de la historia obviamente no me pertenece, (como quisiera que así fuera, jajaja) son obviamente de la genial J.K. Rowling

¿Qué consigo? Simplemente saciar mi sed de escritora frustrada.

Sumario: es una historia sobre la fabricación de una poción bastante particular, y una aventura para arreglar el desastre de su uso.

Parejas: Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin y algunas parejas más.

Aclaraciones y advertencias: es una historia clasificada R, es decir no apta todo público. Es un Slash o Yaoi o M/M. Y no necesariamente va a seguir la línea argumental de los libros, es decir no creo que terminen las parejas armadas como las unió Rowling . Tengan compasión es mi primer Fic de este tipo.

Una Extraña poción.

Capítulo 4.

La leyenda de la luparia.

Luego de hablar con Narcisa y prometerle que la ayudaría, James fue a buscar al resto de los merodeadores. La primer misión difícil: convencer a Sirius de que ayude a los Slytherin.

─ ¿qué dicen chicos? ¿van a ayudar?─ dijo el morocho, luego de explicar la situación.

─ Sólo porque tú nos lo pides ─ dijeron Remus y Petter.

─ ¿ y tú, Sirius? ─

─ No me agrada nada la idea de ayudar a esas asquerosas serpientes. Se lo buscaron, que se arreglen.─ sentencio padfoot.

─ ¡Vamos, amigo! ¿en verdad no vas a ayudarnos? ─

Sirius lo pensó nuevamente. ─ eres mi mejor amigo, y si en verdad quieres que los ayudemos, te voy a apoyar.─ dijo el moreno medio gruñendo.

─ ¡Gracias! En verdad, gracias a los tres.─

Salieron los cuatro de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a una de las aulas de las mazmorras. Allí ya los estaban esperando los tres Slytherin bastantes nerviosos.

Entraron al aula. Un gran silencio invadió a todos los presentes. Al principio se miraron con cierta desconfianza. Hasta que Narcisa hablo.

─ James, gracias por venir.─

─ De nada.─

─ ¿en verdad, están seguros de que Malfoy se tomo ambas pociones?─ pregunto Remus Lupin.

─ No, para nada. solo paso una noche de pasión con Medusa.─ le contesto Severus.

─¡ Oye Snapy! Nosotros venimos para ayudarlos. Pero si creen que pueden arreglar su problema solos, nos vamos.─ exclamo Sirius bastante molesto.

─ ¡Ya basta Severus!─ le grito Narcisa al observar que Snape había abierto la boca para contestar.

Severus no dijo nada, pero le lanzo a ambos una mirada venenosa.

─ Mi padre me contó algo sobre la Luparia. Existe una antigua leyenda acerca de sus orígenes y de sus propiedades.─ dijo el capitán de Gryffindor.

─ cuenta la leyenda, que en el principio de los tiempos, existía una raza de Elfos, llamada "los elfos del bosque". Ellos tenían un jardín secreto, en el cual crecían dos de las plantas con mayor poder mágico: la luparia y la entamoeba . Solamente la luparia fue descubierta luego de la desaparición de los Elfos del bosque. Cuando llego el cambio del tiempo, y el dominio de los elfos, dio paso al tiempo de magos y muggles, los elfos del bosque se dirigieron a las tierras del tiempo detenido. En ese lugar descansaron eternamente convertidos en piedra, gracias al poder de la luparia. Se dice que el lugar del tiempo detenido esta protegido por magia muy poderosa y ahí se encuentra el antídoto para regresarlos a la vida … la entamoeba.─ le relato James a sus compañeros, que lo miraron sorprendidos.

─ tiene que ser una broma.─ exclamo Bella.

─ Solo es un cuento de hadas. ¿En verdad Potter crees que somos tan ingenuos?─ dijo Severus.

─ no, no es ningún cuento de hadas.─ expreso el buscador de Gryffindor.

─ ¿James, estás seguro?─ pregunto Remus algo incrédulo.

─ Sí, estoy seguro. Mi tátara tatarabuelo escribió un diario. En el dice que encontró la entrada a las tierras del tiempo detenido. Quedan en el polo sur, en la Antartida.─

─ ¿no perdemos nada con ir a ver?─ dijo Narcisa.

─ lo mejor es que vallamos en grupos de a dos. El lugar no es del todo preciso.─ explico James.

─ de acuerdo. Pero si llega a ser una de tus estupidas bromas, lo lamentaras Potter.─ le dijo Severus.

Después de todo no había ningún otro plan. Armaron las parejas, de modo que Narcisa iría con James, Sirius con Bellatrix y Severus con Remus. Petter quedo a cargo de cuidar a Lucius y de evitar que alguien se de cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, su habilidad para convertirse en rata, hacia que fuera fácil esconderse en el dormitorio de Malfoy y que nadie lo viera.

Regresaron a sus dormitorios a preparar todo lo necesario para el largo viaje. Partirían ese mismo día por la noche. Viajarían todos juntos hasta llegar a la Antartida y luego se separarían para encontrar la misteriosa entrada.

Nota de la Autora:

¿podrán encontrar las tierras del tiempo detenido?

¿Qué grandes riesgos tendrán que correr?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo, el cual se llamará: "La puerta de los secretos".

Aclaración. La entamoeba en realidad no es una planta. Es un grupo de protozoarios. Organismos microscópicos, algunos de los cuales causan parasitosis. Pero como no se me ocurría un nombre para la planta mágica, utilice el nombre de entamoeba.

Ya van quedando pocos capítulos para llegar al gran final. En total van a ser ocho. Aunque aún no he escrito los otros, ya tengo pensado los títulos y que va a pasar en cada capítulo. Esto va a ser así, salvo que me agarre la locura y cambie de idea. Todo es posible.

Trataré de actualizar todos los Lunes, pero ante cualquier inconveniente lo haré el día viernes.

Gracias Lupita Snape por tu apoyo y tus comentarios.

Ya saben si quieren dejarme algún comentario, crítica, peticiones, sugerencias, etc. Todo es bienvenido.

Besos.

Miaka


End file.
